


Temptation--The Ineffable Husbands

by aubsz8675309



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop, First Kiss, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubsz8675309/pseuds/aubsz8675309
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are dealing with life after Armageddon. Crowley is having a difficult time keeping his feelings to himself. One week after the supposed last day of the world, the two meet up for a glass of wine at Aziraphale's bookshop, which leads to some long over-due feelings finally being confronted.





	Temptation--The Ineffable Husbands

Crowley sat in his impeccably clean, dark apartment. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon on Saturday; exactly one week after they—he, Aziraphale, and the rest of the world for that matter—avoided the “end times.” Crowley was 7 days into the rest of his life, and he was rather thrilled. Well, as thrilled as a demon can be expected to be. You see, without his respective head office breathing down his neck—they really had maintained distance after the whole holy water bath incident—he was free to enjoy the quirks of life on Earth. 

Crowley had had a lot of time to think over the last week about what he wanted to do with all of his free time. He decided, very unsurprisingly, to not make any plans. After all, plans are boring; uncertainty is fun. 

He did have one plan, however. Without the concern of repercussions from him and Aziraphale’s “higher ups” over their… fraternizing, he did want to spend more time with him. Aziraphale was, after all, Crowley’s best friend. 

Crowley certainly thought Aziraphale was even more than a friend; it was a feeling he had felt for nearly a millennia. The Angel’s soft smile, quirky comments, and general pain-in-the-arse attitude, for some reason, made the Demon very fond of him. He wasn’t sure if Aziraphale felt similarly, though; even with the newfound freedom their relationship had since Adam told you know who to politely fuck off.

Still, Crowley thought it best not to act on those unspoken feelings. Having his Angel at all was better than nothing. And, he’d gone nearly 4,000 years without making things terribly obvious. Sure, he made suggestive comments here and there, but nothing concrete. He could continue on this way for a bit.

He had been at home nearly all morning keeping himself busy with unimportant tasks. He and Aziraphale had the freedom to see each other as much as they liked now, but the end times were messy, and the aftermath required quite a bit of attention. Aziraphale had been busy the last 6 days getting his bookshop back in order, and Crowley didn’t want to be a nuisance. 

Still, 6 days without his Angel were excruciating, and his plants were starting to really irritate him. He decided there was no harm in phoning him up to see if he was free for lunch?

Crowley walked over to his desk and picked up the receiver. He had recently gotten a new one; sleek and black. Ever since he trapped Hastur inside, he really didn’t want to keep the old one in the flat. He dialed in the number to the bookshop, and heard noise on the other line.

“Hello, Angel.”

“Oh, Crowley. Oh how good it is that you phoned. I hope you don’t think me rude for not calling sooner, I really have been dreadfully busy getting this place back in order. And, for some reason, people keep insisting on stopping by to browse the books. I mean, honestly, at this point I’m running out of excuses as to why I can’t sell them a book. Anyways, I’m rambling—how have you been?”

“Ah, yep, great. Loads of evil happening on this end. Head office would be pleased, you know, if they were still keeping tabs.” He paused for a second, considering how to best phrase the next question without seeming too eager. He did, after all, want to maintain his devilishly cool cover. “right, Angel, listen—how about a bite to eat? I think I still owe you lunch or something from…something…”

“Oh, Crowley, no, you settled that debt last week at the Ritz. No, I think this one’s on me? Why don’t you pop into the shop later on this evening. We can have some wine! I’ve just got this new Chambetin Grand Cru that is supposed to be absolutely lovely!”

Crowley smirked, still holding the receiver to his ear. Aziraphale always got so excited about nice wine. Crowley really didn’t care either way, as long as what he was drinking got the job done. “Yeah alright, what time shall I come over then?” he asked.

“let’s say 8 o’clock?” Aziraphale said in his usual upbeat tone.

“8 o’clock, then.” Crowley replied, keeping his voice as cool and collected as possible.

“Oh and Crowley, do drive safe!”

“I always drive safe, Angel.” Crowley answered through a grin as he hung up the line.

——————

Crowley left his flat at 7:57. He really only lived five minutes from Aziraphale’s bookshop, and if he did 90 down Carnaby Street he could easily shave off two minutes. 

Crowley got into his black Bentley—which, he must say, Adam did a particularly good job of restoring. Unless you were there, you’d never know it actually completely blew up.

The sun had already set when Crowley stepped outside, but, for London, it was actually quite a nice night. He didn’t run into trouble on the roads—well, there were a few pedestrians that he thought were too stupid to even be allowed to walk on sidewalks, but they knew the risks when they stepped out. And if they weren’t going to take the proper precautions to make sure cars—specifically a black Bentley—weren’t hurdling toward them as they crossed the street, then there really wasn’t anything he could do if they found themselves in unfortunate circumstances.

He opened the door to the bookshop three minutes past eight and heard Aziraphale mucking about in his back office.

“Angellll” he yelled, as he strutted through the bookshop toward the office.

“Crowley, Hello! How are you this evening?”

“Better now that I know I’m about to get drunk” he joked, with a slight wink.

“Oh dear, well alright then, if that’s the goal for tonight I suppose the goal must be met.” Aziraphale answered raising his pitch and saying the last part of his answer almost in song as he raised the bottle of wine, signaling the start of the night.

Aziraphale grabbed two wine glasses from the shelf and poured a generous amount of wine into each glass. One of the many perks of their particular situation was that this bottle of wine could easily last them all night whilst still doing the trick. And the wine was just as good as Aziraphale had said.

Aziraphale and Crowley both took a seat in the back room, Crowley sat opposite Aziraphale in his usual spot; he thought it best not to sit too close to him. Smart distance.

“Well, I see you’ve got everything back into chaotic order then.” Crowley said. He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on a bookshelf at the opposite end of the room. “what’s that?”

“Oh that!” Aziraphale didn’t acknowledge that he thought it was strange Crowley had noticed the new item in his bookshop. He never really thought Crowley paid much attention to his shop. “It’s new—the “Just Willaim” series; first edition. I think Adam left it when he restored the shop…oh,” he sighed, “such a sweet boy.”

“Yeahhh” Crowley replied, and titled his head to the side, “He’s not that bad. Saved the world and everything” Crowley said, smirking.

“Cheers to Adam,” Aziraphale said as he raised his glass with a bright smile, “for giving us just a bit more time to enjoy wine, and each other.”

Crowley raised his glass. “Cheers.”

“You know,” he continued, “It would have been hell—literally—if Armageddon had happened. If we had lost this.” 

Crowley was suddenly aware of what he had said.

“Yes, I really wasn’t ready to lose the world. Not yet. I’ve grown far too fond of it.” Aziraphale hadn’t realized what Crowley meant by this. Crowley hesitated for a moment, he could continue on and Aziraphale would have no idea. But, he didn’t want to… he has started all ready and he wanted his Angel to know that he meant him. Them.

He hesitated and then spoke cooly, as if the nerves in his stomach weren’t stirring. “Well, sure, the world… yeah. But, well…sure I mean this,” he gestured his arms around to the world, “but I also mean…this. Us.” And he slouched back into his chair and starred at the Angel’s soft grey eyes.

“Oh…” Aziraphale smiled and looked down nervously as he realized what Crowley meant. Well, he realized to an extent… he was still quite innocent about things like this. Of course he had feelings for Crowley, but he wasn’t sure he had completely sorted out what the feelings meant. “I… yes I know what you mean. I, um, well, I would have really missed your company and…” Aziraphale’s speech began to trail off, it was apparent he was nervous, and when Aziraphale is nervous, he gets very anxious.

“Is there anything else you would’ve missed about me, Angel?” Crowley knew he was being forward now, but he brought up the conversation already, so he figured he’d better just run with it.

“Oh dear, Crowley I don’t know what you’re asking!” 

Aziraphale stood up quickly from his seat and paced behind his chair in front of the crowded book cases.

“Oh yes you do!” Crowley moaned, slightly irritated. Though irritated is a relative term, as Crowley was never really ever irritated with his angel.

“C’mon Angel, you realize we don’t have to worry about “what ifs” anymore, right? If we wanted, we could…”

“Could what?” Aziraphale asked, quite hyper by this point, and speaking in an abnormally high pitched voice.

“Could do whatever we want!” Crowley lunged out of his chair with his arms out-stretched, the wine was certainly hitting him by this point. “I like you, you’re my best friend, but maybe I like you in a different sort of way also… in a human way.”

“I, oh I see,” Aziraphale sighed. “Crowley I…I like you too, but, I… I don’t… I don’t, Oh I don’t know!” He walked back over to his chair and sat down. 

Crowley crossed the room and sat down next to him on the sofa. He looked at Aziraphale through his dark glasses. “It’s alright, Angel. We can keep things as they are. Safe. I know you like safe.”

“No, I… I want you Crowley. Well, the truth is I think I’ve always known that there was something more, but, I’m scared… You scare me, Crowley.”

Crowley chuckled and looked at his Angel. He wanted more, of course, but to hear Aziraphale say he cared for Crowley—in the same way Crowley cared for him—that was all he needed. “listen Angel, we don’t have to rush anything, we’ve got the time. Hell, we’ve got all of time.” Crowley winked at Aziraphale and placed his hand down on the sofa, his pinkie just barely touching Aziraphale’s. The touch was like fire. 

Aziraphale looked at their hands, so close, and then looked up and met Crowley’s eyes. Crowley hadn’t stopped looking at Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked about nervously and breathed out a laugh, and both of them slowly inched their fingers forward until their fingers interlocked, and, for the first time, they touched in the way they had always longed to.

They sat like that for quite a while enjoying the touch of one another. Finally, Aziraphale turned into Crowley to speak, but as he did Crowley leaned in and their lips met.

Crowley pushed into Aziraphale hard. His lips tasted sweet and fresh, like a peppermint. 

Aziraphale went nearly limp, caught off guard by the thing he had desired. He felt Crowley’s tongue on his and they intertwined. Aziraphale pursed his lips and pulled away slowly, but Crowley did not let go easy. Crowley’s teeth grabbed Aziraphale’s bottom lip as their mouths parted and he bit down and then slowly released.

They stayed sitting with their faces resting on one another for a few seconds, neither of them able to move, their hot breath on each other’s mouths.  
Aziraphale got up first; quickly. 

“Oh I don’t know if that was a good idea, I think that might have been a really really bad idea.”

Crowley remained seated with the faintest smirk just watching Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale bit down on his knuckle, it was clear his mind was racing at a million miles a minute. “We probably shouldn’t do that again! We definitely shouldn’t do that again!”

Crowley rose from his seat, slowly, “Angel what are you so worried about?” Crowley still had a smirk on his face, he couldn’t contain it.

“I—I don’t know! I just—“

Crowley interrupted, he was still walking very slowly toward Azirphale. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I don’t trust you, you’re a demon!”

“Angel,” Crowley said in a more serious tone, “do you trust me?”

Aziraphale didn’t respond, not out loud at least. He just took in a breath a nodded his head. He was standing five feet from a bookshelf, and he slowly stepped backward into it. Crowley continued to inch forward, slowly, until their mouths were no more than 2 centimeters apart.

Crowley opened his mouth, but spoke in a soft whisper: “I could try and tempt you, Angel, but from what I feel, that won’t be necessary.” Crowley’s thigh brushed up against Aziraphale’s rising erection. 

*Sex, of course is not required for celestial beings such as themselves, but, like wine, good music, and any other perk that accompanies humanity, it can be enjoyed.*

Aziraphale tilted his head back and closed his eyes and Crowley accepted his invitation, placing his lips once again on Aziraphale’s. Crowley pushed Aziraphale gently—yet at the same time slightly forcefully—into the bookshelf, closing any space for air between their bodies. Crowley moved his hand up Aziraphale’s shoulder and pulled off his coat; gently, of course—Crowley knew how much Angel loved that coat. 

Crowley then removed his own jacket and reached his hands up to pull his shirt off from over his head. But before he had even gotten his shirt fully off Aziraphale pulled him back in and they locked lips. Aziraphale’s assertiveness was unexpected, but he liked it. Crowley continued to unbutton Aziraphale’s waistcoat and shirt and they pressed into each other. The other perk about being supernatural was that they need not come up for air; and they certainly didn’t.

Once Crowley had removed all of Aziraphale’s layers—he really wished he didn’t always wear so many—he moved his lips from Aziraphale’s mouth and onto his neck. He could hear Aziraphale’s breath growing heavy.

Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s erection bulging through his slacks. He pulled away from his neck and moved downward onto his knees. He gradually undid Aziraphale’s belt, and unbuttoned the sole button on his trousers. He moved his hands to either side of Aziraphale’s waist and pulled his trousers off, letting the bulge that had grown inside free.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s erection in his hand, pleased with what he saw. In this moment, he knew his past as a snake was going to prove useful as he was quite skilled with his tongue. He moved his tongue around the tip of Aziraphale’s penis, tempting him, before fully giving him what they both wanted.

Aziraphale moaned very quitely, his cheeks undeniably rosy, his forehead wet with perspiration.

Crowley then opened his mouth fully, and placed his lips around Aziraphale’s penis. He moved forward and backward, slowly at first, but gradually faster. 

Aziraphale had allowed his head to fall back against the bookshelf; he could no longer support it. His eyes rolled back, and he could see just a sliver of light through his blond eyelashes. His breathing quickened and he moaned, unable to control how loud it was. He had his hand gently resting against the bookshelf, but as Crowley’s movements quickened, he reached down and entangled one of his hands in Crowley’s deep red, extremely soft hair. 

He pulled, he didn’t mean to pull hard—he didn’t want to hurt Crowley—but he had no control over his strength in this moment, and he was losing more control by the second. 

Crowley, however, didn’t mind. In fact, he liked the tug of his Aziraphale’s hand, and he liked knowing he was making his Angel lose control.

He moved his head faster, and he gripped Aziraphale’s hips so tightly he was afraid he’d bruise him. Aziraphale was breathing heavy and he moaned one last time and then released into Crowley’s mouth. 

Crowley swallowed, and wiped his lips. Aziraphale’s head was still resting against the bookshelf. Crowley started to move back up toward Aziraphale’s face, but trailed his lips up his body, kissing his stomach, up his chest, his neck, and then finally resting on Aziraphale’s lips. Crowley didn’t go in for a kiss, he just rested his lips on Aziraphale’s and felt his hot breath on them as he panted.

“Oh, Crowley…”

“Shhh, Angel,” Crowley smiled and pressed his lips in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who has read this work! It's my very first attempt writing fic, and my first time posting on AO3--Good Omens felt like the right choice for this occasion (:


End file.
